


You're not making sense

by NYWCgirl



Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blindfolded, Box Boy universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Consensual, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Slavery, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Jack receives a delivery that he didn´t order. He doesn´t expect to get a new roommate out of the package.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946980
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11, Whumptober 2020





	You're not making sense

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the 'locked in a box' square on my H/C bingo card.

Jack locks the door to his GTO. He is tired, not like normal tired, but bone tired, all he wants to do is order take-out, have a beer and watch television on his couch. The last mission was tough, they got their target but it took all his energy.

When he steps out of the elevator, his neighbor Francine is already waiting for him.

‘Hi Francine, everything alright?’

She gives him a disapproving look, one might even say a disgusted look.

‘I left your mail on the table and watered your plant. Fedex was here earlier with a package. I signed for it and had it put inside.’

Jack can´t remember ordering anything but he nods anyway, no need to worry Francine, ‘Thanks Francine.’

He opens the front door on alert. He didn´t order anything so he can´t be careful enough in his line of work.’

Nothing seems out of the ordinary, except the large wooden crate in the middle of the room. When he clears the box, he holsters his gun. He checks the sender and it states WRU. Where did he hear that name before?

There is a packing slip in a clear plastic bag taped on top of the box so Jack pulls it out, unfolding it, he knows where her heard the name, Whumpees ‘R Us, they advertise on almost every medium. It is a packing slip for a box boy. Wait, shit there is a human being inside the box. He opens the lid with his knife and looks in.

Inside is a blond boy, he is kneeling in the box., although Jack can see it is not voluntarily, the way he is restrained. Now that he is sure the boy has air, he takes the list and sees the box was delivered wrong. He doesn´t recognize the name, but the address is one in his apartment building. He flips to the annex that states the ordered specifics.

Age range: 21 – 25

Hair: Blond

Eye color: Blue

Height: < 6 ft

Weight: < 160 lbs

Sexuality: I don´t care, he will take what he gets

God damn pervert. He continues reading.

Designation: Sexual

Added requests: standard training (basic positions), no additional scarring

Jack is disgusted by the idea that any of his neighbors ordered this kid so he can be sexual abused. He now understands Francine’s reaction, she must have made the link immediately.

The boy…

Jack only now realizes the kid hasn´t moved. He is completely still, maybe he is sedated? So he reaches in and the boy flinches, badly. Is he maybe deaf that he didn´t hear Jack?

Jack unclips the restraints from the box and lifts the kid out of the box with a groan. He is heavier than he looks. Unbelievable how the kid is restrained with black leather belts. The kid immediately lowers his head back down, once again settling. Jack wants to check something, so he claps his hands but the kid doesn´t flinch. So deaf, although, he lifts the kid’s chin and stares into two black eyes. Jack immediately recognizes them for what they are… black-out lenses. He lifts the kid’s head to the side and like he already expected, the kid is wearing ear plugs. Together with the gag, he completely deprived from sensory input. Luckily they didn´t made him wear a suit as well.

He will have to be careful with the lenses so he first takes out the gag since it looks uncomfortable. Once it is out, he takes out one of the plugs and lowers his voice, not to hurt the kid.

‘Hi, my name is Jack. I’m also going to take out the other plug, OK?’

The boy patiently waits until the other plug is also removed.

‘I can´t remove the lenses, just yet, kid. I first want to lower the lights. I don´t want to damage your eyes.’

‘I’m fine sir.’ The boy croaks with a disused voice.

Jack gets a glass of water and tells the kid to take a few sips.

‘What’s your name kid?’

‘Whatever you want to call me, sir.’

‘You do have a real name, don´t you?’

‘I don´t understand your question, sir.’ The boy’s voice wavers a bit.

‘What would you like to be called?’

‘Whatever pleases you, sir.’

They aren´t making progress here. Jack will have to call Riley, she probably can hack this WRU and have a look at his file.

‘Kid, I’m going to untie the restraints, is that OK? Tell me if you hurt anywhere, OK?’

‘Whatever pleases you, sir.’

‘I’m Jack.’

Jack unfastens all the belts but the kid stays in the same position.

‘You can move kid.’

‘Where do you want me sir?’

‘I don´t know, whatever is comfortable.’

‘I am comfortable, sir.’

Jack studies the kid and by the looks of it, he appears to be. How long can the kid kneel before his joints lock up or hurt?

‘Maybe you want to stand up?’

The boy immediately stand up, a bit awkward and unsteady, reminding Jack the kid is blind. He lowers all the blinds and dimes the lights before washing his hands.

‘Can you take the lenses out yourself or do I have to do it for you?’

‘I think I can do it myself sir, but I have never done it.’

‘Try to get them out, if you can´t I’ll help.’

The kid fumbles a bit but eventually has them out. He blinks his blues eyes against the light. Blue eyes as ordered, Jack thinks bitterly.

‘Do you have a container to put them in, sir?’

‘Throw them in the trash.’ He points at the trash container in the kitchen.

Mac looks confused, but does as he is told.

‘Where do you want me, sir?’

Jack doesn´t know what to say, it’s clear the kid is not comfortable without getting commands.

‘What are you trained for, kid?’

‘I was trained to your specifications sir, basic positions, shall I show you?’

Mac kneels in front of Jack and raises his hands to Jack’s fly.

‘No thanks kid, I believe you.’

Jack steps back and it is clear the kid interprets the gesture as a rejection or something he has done wrong.

‘That’s very good and I am sure you are very well trained, but I changed my mind.’

The kid’s face falls and there is something in his eyes, what? Panic?

‘There is a seven-day return policy sir.’ His voice trembles.

Jack has enough people skills to know something is wrong, the kid is terrified.

‘What happens when I return you?’

‘I will be re-trained, sir.’

Jack can tell there is something he isn´t saying.

‘What does re-train mean? You will be re-trained to new specifications?’

‘No sir, I will be trained for a sex-house sire. There is no market for second hand box boys.’

Jack stares at the kid in horror, the way he so plainly states he will be used and raped if Jack returns him. No wonder the kid’s voice trembled. What did they do to the kid for him to become like this?

* * *

‘So what did you find out, Riley?’

‘Are you sure you want to know?’

Jack sighs, this can´t be good.

‘Yes, lay it on me.’

‘His name is Angus Macgyver, he is eighteen. He was sold to WRU by his dad at age ten.’

‘He was what?’

‘Calm down Jack, the kid can´t help it, remember, he is the victim here.’

Jack takes a deep breathe, ‘please continue.’

‘He was trained for a customer at the age of fourteen, but this buyer was arrested for child pornography.’

‘How did WRU get away with that?’

‘They had documentation he was eighteen, but claimed he looked young. He also stated he joined them out of his free will. He was then trained for a foreign customer but that one couldn´t get the custom clearance. This is his third documented training.’

So the kid probably doesn’t remember his previous name or life.

‘Thanks Riley.’

‘You’re welcome Jack.’

Jack disconnects the line, what is he going to do?’ He can´t send the kid back. It’s immoral. He walks back inside the house and Mac is nowhere to be seen. Shit, he didn´t make a run for it, did he? Hopefully he does now what they do to runaways.

‘Mac?’

‘I’m here, sir.’

Jack walks into the bedroom, not expecting what he is confronted with. A very naked Mac, sprawled out onto the bed.

‘What are you doing, Mac?’

The kid looks at him with a strange look. What is it? Recognition?

‘I’m here to please you, sir.’

‘Please put on some clothes, Mac.’

Mac slowly gets off the bed, looking insecure.

‘Am I not pleasing you, sir? I can take good care of you. I’m very well trained and as you requested, my gag reflex is intact.

Jack closes his eyes, not sure if he can hide his disgust for what is done to this kid. Mac will probably think it is directed at him. He gives Mac a smile before opening his eyes.

‘I’m sure you would do well, Mac. But I would like you to put clothes on and come to the living room.

Jack goes back and orders pizzas, which are delivered within fifteen minutes. He puts the boxes on the table and Mac stares at them.

‘Dinner Mac, let’s eat. Sit on the couch and take a slice.’

Mac wearily sits down, not sure it is a test of some sort. But when Jack remains relaxed, Mac also relaxes although he doesn´t touch the pizza.

‘Don’t you want a slice?’

‘I was not allowed fattening foods, sir.’

‘What did you eat?’

‘Soylent, sir.’

It makes him sad to hear this young man has never eaten anything with a real flavor, because he needed to stay lean. A figure that was pre-ordered by predators online.

‘Try it, I think you will like it.’

Mac stares at Jack, ‘you are going to allow me to eat pizza?’

‘Yes, try it.’

Mac takes a piece and bites in the gooey goodness and a smile appears on his face. It is the first time Jack has seen the kid smile.

‘Good, isn´t it?’

Mac nods his head enthusiastically.

When the pizza is finished, Jack switches the channel and they sit and watch a cop series. Jack walks into the kitchen and gets the ice cream out of the freezer and two spoons.

‘Have you ever had ice cream?’

Mac shakes his head but looks interested. Jack hands him a spoon, taking off the lid. He digs in and Mac takes a small spoon full, tasting it.

‘This is delicious, what is it?’

‘Rock Road.’

Mac’s face is pure bliss.

By the time it is ready to go to bed, Mac quickly makes his way to the bedroom, undresses and kneels on the bed.

‘Mac, I don´t want that from you.’

Mac’s face is sad, ‘don´t I please you, sir?’

‘You are perfect kid, but I am not interested in you sexual.’

* * *

‘Riley, is there something we can do? I mean, if they find out Mac was delivered to the wrong address they will re-claim him and Mac told me what they do with returns.’

‘Just let me look into it.’

‘Thanks Riley.’

Jack turns back to Mac. ‘You will need clothing. Shall we go to the mall? That way we have everything together.’

‘The mall?’

‘Yes, it is a place with shops. Have you never gone shopping?’

‘No sir, we were provided with everything we needed.’

‘Of course, why don´t you come with me, and if you don´t feel well, let me know and we will go home.’

Mac looks insecure but Jack gives him a reassuring smile. Mac gets up and Jack takes his car keys. When they walk up to the car, Mac looks in awe.

‘Is this your car?’

‘Yes, you like it?’

‘It’s gorgeous.’

‘Thanks. Hop in kid.’

They drive to the mall and Mac takes it all in, as mile on his face. When they arrive, Jack leads Mac to a store and tells the clerk that Mac needs jeans. They also sell hoodies so Jack asks if Mac likes them. As expected, Mac tells everything is fine, so Jack takes different ones. They visit another store for underwear and PJ’s. While they walk through the store, Mac lets his hand wander over a blanket and his face is pure bliss. When Jack calls him, he hurries over but Jack saw the gesture. He asks Mac what sort of underwear he wants and they settle on boxer briefs. Jack walks back to the soft blanket and when he picks it up, he has to admit it is one of the softest things he has ever felt and it turns out it isn´t a blanket but a snuggle hoodie. Without further thinking, he takes it with him.

When he thinks they have everything Jack suggest to grab a bite to eat at the mall.

‘You are in for a threat, let’s get some donuts.’

‘Donuts?’

They walks up to Dunkin Donuts and Jack orders half a dozen different ones.

‘You want coffee?’

‘Water is fine, sir.’

‘Two coffees and a water.’

They take their order and sit at one of the tables. Jack opens the box, ‘which one do you want?’

Mac studies the donuts, ‘I like the pink one, can I have that one?’

Jack nods, gesturing to take it. He takes a plain glazed one and in two bites he swallows it with the coffee. Once again, the shy smile appears after he takes his first bite.

‘You like donuts and coffee?’

‘It is delicious.’

‘Good to hear kid. Take another one.’

‘Can I?’

‘Mac, I will never withhold food, understood?’

‘Yes sire, thank you.’

When Mac polishes off two more donuts and finishes his coffee, they leave to go back home. Jack tells Mac to wash all the new underwear.

‘Mac, I brought you this. I saw you feel it, I don´t know if you know what it is.’

When Mac shakes his head, Jack continues, ‘it is a snuggie hoodie.’

He pulls the hoodie out of the bag and Mac studies it curiously.

‘It is a crossing between a hoodie and a snuggle blanket. Try it.’

Jack hands it to Mac, who pulls it over his head. He lets his hands roam over the super soft fabric.

‘This is the softest thing I have ever felt.’

‘You can wear it when you chill out on the couch and since we don´t have to leave the house anymore, you can keep it on.’

* * *

Mac is nervously eating his breakfast. Jack noticed that Mac always is a bit more anxious in the morning and relaxes during the day, like he needs the confirmation that Jack really has his best interests in mind and that he is safe.

Jack’s phone plays Riley’s ringtone.

‘Hey Riley, what’s up.’

‘I did something.’

‘Please tell me you are alright.’

‘Yes, I am, but I hacked into WRU’s server and changed some files.’

‘Okkkkaaay? Do I want to know what files you changed?’

‘I… sort of changed Mac’s record so all files show you are his legitimate owner. I erased the real customer completely and inputted your coordinates, so Mac is for all they care truly yours.’

‘That is fantastic Riley.’

‘I know it doesn´t change the faith of some of those boys, but I suggest we start an investigation, but what Mac concerns, he is safe with you.’

‘Thank you Riley.’

‘My pleasure Jack, give my regards to Mac.’

‘I will.’

After he disconnects the phone, he turns to Mac, ‘Mac, I have some good news…’


End file.
